Children who are travelling in cars or airplanes, or children who are required to sit down in, for example, restaurants, churches, waiting rooms, and the like, require some form of activity to keep them occupied. Children tend to get bored quickly, and if one can hold their attention for some time, then adults accompanying the children can concentrate on other matters and not have to play with the children. This is particularly useful when, for instance, a mother is driving a car and a child is sitting strapped into a child's seat.